


A Nest of Kashyyykian Dwarf Mynocks

by redlionspride



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M, Poe doesn't mind, Prompt Fill, cute boys being cute, finn is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlionspride/pseuds/redlionspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It just kind of happened. While sparing Poe got lucky and pinned Finn, telling him to tap out. Refusing to do so Finn bit Poe in the arm and... he wasn't expecting THAT reaction. </p><p>Finn enjoys learning just how well Poe responds to being bitten and enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nest of Kashyyykian Dwarf Mynocks

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a whim for the “tfa_kink” on dreamwidth, as a prompt fill for " _Poe/Finn Biting: Poe either likes biting, or he likes being bitten (or both) and Finn is having fun finding all this out_ ”.   
> http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=524858#cmt524858 
> 
> I don’t know, I thought it would be fun and I went into it with no firm ideas. Free form ran with it and ended up with, well… this. I’m not sure if this is what the prompt person was looking for, but me? I had fun writing it, so I hope someone out there enjoys reading it! Thank you!
> 
> Not beta tested or properly edited. Posted mostly for fun!

Finn wasn’t as slow or as innocent as some people thought he was. He maybe didn’t have the experiences that most people had, but he wasn’t blind either. He knew what kissing was. He knew that sex was needed to reproduce. He knew about the birds and the bees and what have you. He just didn’t have that much experience with it _himself_. 

Poe had changed that though, slowly. 

Finn had caught Poe being, well, amazing. Playing a guitar and singing and everything. It had lead to a long line of new discoveries for Finn, as the two of them were, well… not quite boyfriends, maybe? But not really not either. Finn didn’t have a name for it and he didn’t think Poe put much stock into terms either. It all just kind of happened and is still happening. 

No one really questions it either. Not really. There are some people who aren’t too keen on the Ex-Stormtrooper still, but they hold their tongue because Poe is so close to the guy. 

Finn’s new discovery came by accident. 

Since his recovery, Poe has been helping him get stronger again, and the ex-Stormtrooper was used to sparring and weapons training, so it helped to get out on a mat once in awhile. Though Poe wasn’t the best at standard fighting, he was a fighter all the same, so once in awhile Finn could get him on the mats too. 

Nothing sexual. Though Finn had thought about it a few times when pinning Poe to the mat. He honestly can’t say the thought hadn’t crossed his mind. Twisting the man around and shoving him face down, arm behind his back and leaning over him, Finn would have been a fool if he lied and said he hadn’t had thoughts about it. 

They were active, Poe and Finn. And it was good. Playful and light hearted. Loving even, with a stranger tenderness that Finn hadn’t experienced before, which might be why he was really, very head over heels for this pilot. Poe was everything he hadn’t experienced before.

Today on the mat though was no different than before. The faced each other, exchanged witty comments and teases. They talked while slapping each others hands away from each other, trying to duck in and get the first hold on the other, to start the fight.

They went a few rounds, knocking each other around and to the ground until the other tapped out, to which they got up and started again. This went on for a bit, until Poe got the upper ground, wrapping his arm around Finn’s shoulder and neck, taking him down and getting a leg lock on him, pinned and unable to move. 

Finn bucked, rocked and tried to find a way out of the lock, but Poe laughed. “Got cha. You went down easy this time, Finn. What’s up?” He teased. 

“Cheap trick, Dameron.” Finn called, struggling to get in a position that he might be able to flip the shorter fighter.

“It was not a cheap trick. It wasn’t even a trick!” Poe protested, yet he was grinning like a wild cat. “It was just a wink.” 

“A wink is suggestive!” Finn said with a grunt, twisting a bit in the man’s arm hold. 

“I was just admiring you in that tunic.” Poe said with an easy tone, not budging from his spot. “Tap out already.” 

“You would think that. It’s your tunic.” Finn grunted, twisting his head in a way that left him in a worse place, his mouth now covered by the others arm. 

“Yes, well, it suits you.” Poe said with a cheeky grin, looking down at the other. “Tap. Out.” 

“No!” Finn growled and turned again, feeling Poe’s arm tighten around his head. Damn it. 

Finn opened his mouth and bit down on the arm before him. Not too hard, but enough to make the other feel it. He felt Poe suddenly freeze. 

“Don’t do that.” Poe warned, arm tightening up a bit. “Tap out already!” 

Finn bit down harder. 

Poe squirmed, closing his eyes and letting out a huff of breath. “You… really… don’t want--Would you sto--kriff!” Poe finally let go, and actually darted away from Finn, not in a way that he was preparing for the fight to continue, but in a way of retreat. He drew back and sat on the mat, taking in a few huffs of breath, He was leaning forward on his knees, arms resting on them as he huffed again. “You BIT me?” 

Finn rolled over onto his back and laughed, grinning across at the other. “I do what I have to do to get that win.” Finn said with a laugh, watching Poe rib his arm. For a moment he suddenly worried he bit him too hard. “You… okay?” 

Poe shifted how he was sitting, uncomfortable, trying to sit in a better way. He huffed again, rubbing his arm off on his side. “Yeah, fine. You didn’t bite too hard, just… that was a dirty trick.” He said with a point and laughed. 

“Yeah, well, it worked. Want to go again?” Finn said as he started to stand. 

“I… think I’m going to take a moment. We’ve been at this for a while now.” 

“Hardly twenty minutes, Dameron. You going soft on me?” 

“Not yet…” Poe mumbled, more to himself in annoyance. He groaned and sat there still, shaking his head. “I mean, just… give me a moment, huh?” 

Finn was now concerned, coming over and dropping heavy in beside Poe, reaching over to take his arm and look at the bite marks. He ran his finger over the small indents his teeth had made. “You sure that--”

“That’s not helping!” Poe cut Finn off, pulling his arm back as he felt the fingers trace the bite, his face going red again and looking the other way. 

Finn watched him oddly, then leaned in closer. “I’m sorry. Looks like I’m upsetting you. Poe. Poe… hey. Talk to me.” He poked now each time he said the others name. Leaning in close though is when he noticed it, the light tenting of the others pants. He suddenly started to chuckle. “Oh my maker, are you kidding me? Did that turn on ON?!” 

Poe let out a strangled laugh and turned back to shove Finn. “Shut up. It did not!” And he was moving, standing now, shifting and starting to head away, waving a hand at his side swiftly, as if to get blood back to his hand, or just to wave off tension. “I’m going for a jog. Catch you later?” 

Finn was still chuckling, grinning from the mat and he waved the other off. “Yeah, see you tonight.” He snapped his teeth at the pilot and Poe rolled his eyes, giving the ex-trooper a not so polite hand gesture and took off. 

At dinner that evening, Finn plopped his tray down next to Poe’s, taking a seat and starting in on his meal. “I hear you’ve got a mission tomorrow.” He said with ease, a simple conversation starter before he stuffed a bite of whatever meat this was into his mouth. Food on the Resistance base was so much better than in the First Order. Here there was flavor to go with nourishment. 

“Where’d you hear that?” Poe asked, though he wasn’t too surprised at the news. He was finding Finn had a talent for finding information out on Poe. 

“General Organa asked me if I wanted to go. Thought I might like to get off base for a bit. That maybe you needed a co-pilot for a bit.” 

Poe chuckled at that, running a hand over his chin and scratching through stubble lightly. “Ah. She did say she would try to sucker someone I can tolerate into going with me. I think her words were to the tune of ‘matching my ego’. She apologized to Beebee if the ship gets too crowded.” He rolled his eyes and reached a fork out to steal a purple root off Finn’s tray, popping it into his mouth. “Of course she meant you.” 

“Hey, wait a minute here. Are you trying to tell me that my ego is as big as yours? Is that even possible?” Finn said with a laugh, stealing a chunk of meat off Poe’s plate in retaliation. 

“No. I’m saying the General thinks your ego is as big as mine. I know yours is bigger.” 

“I can live with that.” Finn grinned at that, feeling oddly proud for some reason, leaning on the table and taking a sharp bite of a root off the end of his fork. He noticed Poe watching… and then looking away. It made him think about earlier that morning. 

Finn leaned in, glancing around first, then whispered. “You like biting.” Accusing him, mostly, but in a soft tone of awe. 

Poe’s head tilted up, as if he were talking to the Maker himself. A soft ‘Ohmygoooooods’ was groaned out, as if Finn just found a deep dark secret. 

Finn sat up more and grinned like a devil. “You like being _bitten_!”

Poe slapped a hand over Finn’s mouth suddenly, his eyes wide as he gave him a ‘will you shut up!’ kind of look. Mortified, is more like it. Finn bounced aa brow behind the hand and opened his mouth a bit. “Don’t you do it…” Poe suddenly said, realizing what he was about to do. 

“That’s not how you smother a person, Commander.” Snap Wexley said as he sat his tray down at the table with them, Jess coming in on the other side, chuckling as she joined them. 

“You use both hands.” Jess offered with a friendly comment, waving to Finn, who waved back, just as he sank his teeth into the soft flesh of Poe’s hand. 

The startled look on his face that he got when his friends showed up suddenly disappeared as he moaned, pulled his hand away from Finn’s mouth and coughed, wagging his hand as if to force the idea that the moan was not a moan but a groan of pain and the little shit bit him. Which he did.

Finn just smiled, taking another bite of dinner and looking at the two pilots that joined them. They sat there and chatted for the rest of the night, Finn actually feeling included with the other pilots while around Poe. 

He was good the rest of the evening. Though he was having fun with this new found information. 

The next morning they meet at a small cargo carrier. Four guys were loading the cargo bay by time Finn showed up, dressed in a cream tunic over dark brown pants and boots, his leather jacket pulled on snug and comfortable.

He found Poe dressed about the same, casual and comfortable, ready for a long flight. His olive colored Resistance jacket ditched for his other leather jacket. BB-8 whizzed by Finn with a greeting and beep, ramping his speed up a bit to fly up the ramp, nearly tripping one of the worker.

“Beebee! Be careful, buddy.” Poe called, reaching out to sling an arm over Finn’s shoulder and grin. “Ready to go?” 

Finn chuckled. “You going to teach me to fly this while we’re out?” 

“I can see about a few lessons while we’re out, but you’ll excuse me if I take us out of atmosphere myself.” He teased back and let go, going to do last minute pre flight checks. 

Thirty minutes later the cargo shuttle was leaving planet, taken to the proper points and set to hyperspace. Poe flicks switches and sets up alerts as needed, moving to stand and head back to the crew area. 

“Hey…” Finn said, climbing out of the hold and looking around. “It’s… just us? You and me?” 

“And Beebee-ate.” Poe said with a smile, coming a bit closer to Finn and reaching a hand out, cupping around behind his neck and pulling him closer, leaning in to rest his forehead to the others. 

“Beebee is busy.” Finn said as he bumped the others head, smirking. 

“Good. I hate seeing what he does when he’s bored.” Poe said before leaning up to kiss the others forehead. “So, want to start those flying lessons? You can take us out of Hyperspace in a while.” He offered, smiling. Honest. He was being honest about the lessons. 

Finn grinned at that, leaning in to almost nuzzle his nose long the man’s cheek and to his neck. “Or, if it’s just you and me, we could take some well deserved time off. Just for a bit.” 

Poe was a sucker for Finn. A sucker for anything he wanted. He loved it when the man found new things to be interested in. Loved it when he got that look on his face of excitement for things Poe had already known about since he was a child. And… a sucker for when Finn got close like this. He moved, resting his hands on either side of Finn’s hips, thumbs looping into his belt. “I thought you were bored of sitting around. Wanted the work.” 

“You know I did learn there are other things to life outside work, Dameron.” Finn said softly, leaning in to press a kiss to the man’s neck. “And I enjoy testing out new things.” As he said it he opened his mouth a bit more, letting his teeth graze over the naked flesh of the pilot’s neck. He felt a swift reaction of a shudder come from the other, making him smirk. 

Poe froze, eyes shutting and held tilting to the side just a bit more as he felt the teeth come out. “You learn one damn thing and you can’t wait to try it out, huh?” Poe said on a careful voice… only to suck in a breath and let out a growl as he felt teeth sink into his neck a bit more firmly. He sucked in another breath to keep from cursing suddenly, his hands tightening on the others hips. 

“Mmmhmm.” Finn hums as he nibbled down on the others neck, feeling him tense up, but in a good way. Finn leaned in a bit, pushing Poe backwards some, full intent to take advantage of this new situation and see where it went. When he sucks in a bit on the skin between his teeth he thought Poe was going to drop, weak kneed. 

And he almost did, though he wasn’t that bad. He did, however, feel a tightness in his pants, rather suddenly, and as Finn thought he took control of this situation by pushing him, Poe turned it around on him, pulling back from Finn enough to make him draw back too. Leaning in to capture his lips with his own, pushing in for a hard and messy kiss. His hands kept hold of the others belt, not letting Finn move away as he stepped in closer, hips to hips, letting Finn know exactly what he’s done to him. 

He holds the kiss, rough and hot, and realizes the two of them are walking Finn backwards into the wall of the crew area, a hard thunk back into it. The kiss is hot and heated fast, his hands stay firm on the others hips though, keeping him from going anywhere. It doesn’t take long to feel Finn growing rather aroused as well, but what really did it was as Poe started to trace hard kisses down the other man’s neck, leaning in, to pull his shirt and jacket over a bit, exposing a small patch of dark skin near his collarbone, and leaning in to nip at it, much like Finn had just done.

Finn let out a gasp and there was nothing at all between them that was slow growing anymore. 

Poe let out a dark chuckle and let his hand run from belt, down between them, rubbing over the front of the other man’s pants. “I see you react the same.” 

With a small groan, Finn leaned into Poe’s hand, hips jutting a bit. “Do it again.” 

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” 

“Too much talking.” Finn hissed a moment before he felt the others teeth bite down on him. This was going to be interesting. 

Sometime later later when they landed the little cargo ship and walked off to meet their contact, Poe stood proudly, messed up tunic on, no coat and one of his boot buckles was still undone. He approached their contact, exchanging lists and chatting a bit about what was for trade and what was needed. What was being taken where and so forth. 

The older man looked at Poe with a critical eyes, glancing over the man’s neck and what parts of his chest were showing from the shirt. The fact that he had marks on his hands as well, and his arms. “Are you alright, son? Nothing we should be worried about?” He asked, glancing to Poe with a little caution. 

He glanced down to his arms and then felt a hand over his neck, coughing once and pulling his tunic down a bit more firmly, to cover up a bit. “Ah, ran into a nest of Kashyyykian Dwarf Mynocks a few days ago. Rough nest. Real nasty. Still recovering.” He said, giving the man a grin and pulling his sleeves down on his arms a bit more. “Don’t worry, it was before we gathered the cargo. You’re safe.” 

“Never heard of em.” The man said, spectacle, glancing him over again and frowning deeply. “Looks bad. You get that checked out, kid.” He said and slapped the data pad and list into Poe’s hands, starting to walk off to gather what he needed to make the deliver and trade. 

“You should have seen the other guy.” Poe said with a laugh, turning around and dropping his head and shoulders suddenly in a sign of relief. Woo… damn. He thumped back on board, BB-8 sitting there and making a mournful tone at him, shaking his head. “Hey… shh. Not a word.” The droid made a blat sound and rolled off, whistling an innocent song. 

Poe flushed red in the face and went to find Finn. “You are so going to pay for this…” He said more to himself, grinning.

“The other guy looks _fine_.” Finn called from somewhere inside. “Not my fault you bruise like a delicate fruit. Also… Kashyyykian Dwarf Mynocks?”

“Damn right you look fin--I am not delicate!” Poe started to compliment then protested, hearing BB-8 agree with FINN in some form of a droid laugh. He had to speed off before Poe kicked him in his little rounded body. “I had to make something up. Seemed reasonable at the time.” Kashyyykian Dwarf Mynocks. That was going to bite him in the ass some day, wasn’t it. 

“Just remember. It works on you too, Finn my boy. It works on you too and I will not be ashamed to walk up and bite you while you’re talking to someone.” He threatened, laughing as he came on board and got to work. 

After that the two of them were a bit more careful… where they bit each other, but it had turned into a bit of a game in foreplay with them. To see how can withstand it the longest, or who would be turned on fastest. Finn found he liked biting more than being bitten, which was okay because Poe liked being bitten a hell of a lot more himself.


End file.
